


Two Daddies

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [604]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: A fluffy one where dean comforts his crying daughter, who is being made fun of at school for having two daddies. (Cas and Dean) and dean has to explain to her why she doesn't have a mommy. Thank you!





	Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 23, 2014

Jenny was crying the moment she stepped inside the house, and Dean was on her in a heartbeat.

“D-D-Daaaddy!” Jenny cried into Dean’s arms.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean asked, bringing his daughter to the living room, where he placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively. “What is it, baby girl?”

“P-p-people at school are m-meeean!” Jenny cried out, tears rolling down her check.

“What are you talking about, Jenny?” Dean asked, looking his daughter in the eye.

“Lottsa people are sayin’ that-that I’m weird cause I have two daddies.” Jenny said.

“What? That’s not weird.” Dean said.

“All the people at school are sayin’ it is. Why don’t I have a mommy like them?” Jenny sniffled.

Dean froze, figuring out how to explain this.

“Well, some guys like girls. Some don’t. I’ve dated a few girls before, but when I met your Daddy, it was like I met my best friend, and I wanted to spend my whole life with him. I fell in love with your Daddy and we got married, and we’re really happy together. Have been ever since.” Dean said.

“An’-an’ then you got me?” Jenny asked.

“Yes, Jenny. We chose you to be our daughter. We picked you out of everyone. We’re a special family, Jenny. And it’s OK to be special. It’s OK to be different.” Dean said, wiping away Jenny's tears.

Jenny nodded. “Do some families have two mommies?” She asked.

“Some families do. Some families don't have a mommy or a daddy. And I’m sure there are some people in your school that are different.”

“OK.” Jenny nodded.

“Jenny, if those kids at school start making fun of you again, you know what you do?” Dean asked.

“What?” Jenny replied.

“You hold your head up high, and you tell them that it’s OK to be different. It’s OK to have two daddies, because your daddies love you very very dearly.” Dean said. "Understand?"

“Yes, Daddy.” Jenny nodded, hugging Dean. “When is Papa gettin’ home?”

“Soon.” Dean said. “When he does, we’ll all relax and watch a movie. Maybe we can even pop popcorn.”

“Yay!” Jenny grinned, and Dean laughed.

“But first...do you have any homework?”

“Only a little….” Jenny trailed off.

“Go do it, and then you can play.” Dean smiled.

“OK, Daddy.” Jenny nodded, getting up and rushing upstairs so she could get started on her homework. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before he sat back and relaxed, hearing his daughter singing loudly to a song as she did her work.


End file.
